Ever since the springing-up of the touch technology, because the touch technology is simple, humanized and has a fast response, it is becoming more and more popular, and there are more and more products having the touch function in the market. The products include cell phones, tablet PC and laptop computers, etc.
At present, when manufacturing a touch device in the related art, firstly a shielding pattern may be formed at a light-shielding region of a touch substrate, and then first touch electrodes, second touch electrodes and virtual electrodes are formed. When manufacturing or using the touch device, electrostatic charges may accumulate at a region where the light-shielding pattern contacting the virtual electrodes. The electrostatic charges may puncture the light-shielding pattern after accumulating to a certain degree, and then the light-shielding pattern may become conductive consequently. As a result, a gap region may form a conductive channel, which may result in a micro-short circuiting, and finally the touch device may lose the touch function.
In the related art, in order to improve an anti-ESD (electro-static discharge) ability of the light-shielding region of the touch device, manufacturers of the touch device commonly adds an insulating layer (e.g., SiO2) between the light-shielding pattern and the first touch electrodes, the second touch electrodes and the virtual electrodes, so as to prevent the micro-short circuiting of the light-shielding pattern when the light-shielding pattern is punctured. As such, although a probability of the ESD is reduced, a production cost may be increased due to the added insulating layer, and thus the product may be less competitive.